Glaucoma is a leading cause of blindness and strikes as many as 2% of the population over forty. Irreversible visual field loss usually occurs while the patient is asymptomatic. Early screening and treatment can prevent or slow the loss of vision but is hampered by inadequate and expensive techniques to measure intra-ocular pressure (IOP). Currently, the "Gold" standard for measuring the IOP is the Goldmann contact applanation tonometer, which requires the use of a topical anesthetic and appropriate clinical training, or the air-puff tonometer, which is inaccurate and uncomfortable for the patient. We have developed technology for non-contact tonometry with potential for high accuracy, non-discomforting to the patient, and easy and quick to use. Our basic technology for the device has been developed and demonstrated on rabbit cadaver eyes. In Phase I, we would complete the instrument and perform basic tests on human subjects. In Phase II, additional modifications to the instrument to improve accuracy would be implemented, more extensive clinical trials would be conducted, tests on subjects with scarred or swollen corneas would be conducted, and the potential of this technology for take-home use would be evaluated.